Red One: Lena Oxton
by JedioftheOASIS
Summary: After Tracer repairing the wreckage of X-Wing Starfighter on her country she travelling to Outer Rim and then she recruited by Rebellion! Can she pass the test and then become one of the best starfighter pilot and the best rebel trooper on galaxy? But who knows that she...have the equal power and overpassing Darth Vader midi-chlorian...
1. Prologue

_**This story containing about Rogue One: A Star Wars Story until Return of the Jedi (Spoiler Alert!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not have Star Wars and Overwatch characters.**_

* * *

The sky was quiet, filled with street lights, and audible clang hours from afar. That the characteristics of London at night.

Lena Oxton or commonly called Tracer, the former agent of Overwatch and also the former pilot of Slipstream project, she watching Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope with her girlfriend, Emily. When Lena watch a Star Wars movies, she always wondering to became an X-Wing Pilot but she knows: That just a movie and fiction so she only can hoping and keep hoping. When she get bored, she let Emily sleep on her sofa and then wearing her casual outfit when she still in Overwatch and then leaving the apartment.

She walks amid the bustle of the city life of London at night. At first, she goes to the pub and then she drank her favorite drinks. Second, she goes to the soccer field to watching the kids and teens training soccer at night. After she had enough of taking the fresh air, she decided to back to her apartment.

When Lena walks to her apartment, she seeing a large sized warehouse that is not locked and filled with web spiders and dust. She wants to know what is inside of that warehouse.

"Flashlight on." Tracer turn on her flashlight.

She opens the warehouse door and she noticed that the warehouse look so old because in the future there is no warehouse using a block of wood and metal roof. She surprised when seeing a 'thing' closed with a big sized cover, she thinks the big sized cover is for closing that 'thing'.

"I hope this is not a joke…" Lena's hand shook as she reached the cover to opening it.

What a surprise, when she opened the cover who closing the 'thing' was the plane that has been she wants since she was a kid and also when being a Star Wars fans. It was a wreckage of X-Wing Starfighter. It was not only a wardrobe, it was a garage.

"Oh my god…is this real?" Lena touching the plane and then she climbed the stairs and seeing the cockpit of X-Wing Starfighter is still good, but not for the engines. She seeing the X-Wing engine on the top left was destroyed with TIE Fighter laser cannon. She knows that she can't bring this to the base because it's too heavy and also she want to keep this secret, so anyone can't let her use this and seize this.

"Don't worry love. I will back." Lena ran to her apartment and then she entering Winston lab to taking one of his tools to repair the X-Wing.

"Sorry, Winston. I stole some of your tools."

"L-Lena…where are you going?" Emily asks Tracer with sleep tone.

"Uh…I just want to buy some…tea!" Lena leaving her apartment and then she back to the garage.

"Well, love. I think I will fix you. But it took a long time…" Lena begins to repair the X-Wing Starfighter. She removing the top left engine and then she repairing it with Winston's tool. After that, she assembles the repaired engine to the top left as usually. Last, she begins to wiping all the dust on the X-Wing and then repairing the broken parts.

* * *

 **London**

 **England, United Kingdom**

 **May 4** **th** **, 2075.**

 **Lena's apartment.**

Emily wakes up from the sofa. She feels something bad happen in this place because she can't find Tracer, she tries to find her in Tracer's bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, even Winston's lab.

"Where did she going? *grumbled* maybe she goes to the pub and then sleeps in there…" Emily out of Tracer's apartment and using one of the old bicycles to go to the pub.

* * *

 **London**

 **England, United Kingdom**

 **May 4** **th** **, 2075**

 **Old Garage.**

"*snoring*zzz*snoring*zzz*" Lena sleep in the X-Wing cockpit after she repairing the cockpit of X-Wing Starfighter. She dreaming she going with a woman using kyber crystal necklace, a captain with his droid, a man who says that he was a former Imperial pilot, and the last she meet a blind warrior with his friend a mercenary. The last scene of the dream was this:

 **Lena's Dream:**

"Who's there?" Lena aiming her Pulse Pistol but there is no one who in there.

"Show yourself!" Lena clicking her Pulse Pistol. After Tracer said that a man with using a black helmet, black mask, black cloak, and holding a red lightsaber. Lena blinking around to distract the man, but she get force choked by him and that makes…

 **End of the dream**

"Ahhhh! *gasp* *gasp*" Lena wake up from her sleep but she gets to hit the cockpit door (glass door).

"Ow…that hurts!" Lena rubs her forehead.

"W-well maybe I dozed off last night…" Lena out of the X-Wing Starfighter.

After then she eats her chocolate bar and her latte because she knows that she will finish her work throughout the night and then she took a bath using bailer. After that, she stands in front of her X-Wing who just got repaired.

"Alright love, let see what you got." Lena entering the X-Wing Starfighter and then she starting the engine. The engine is turning on.

"Well, how about this?" Lena steering up the control wheel and then she has out from the old garage.

"*Tracer speaks in her heart* New journey begins!" Lena pulling up the control wheel and in 5 seconds she has been in outer space again.

"What is this button?" Lena turning on the hyperdrive and then she entering the dimension of hyperspace.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The X-Wing has gone. Now Tracer was not in Galaxy Milky Way. She has been on Outer Rim Territories.

 **Hi, guys, this is my new fanfiction between Star Wars and Overwatch. So I will have a break time with my story named 'Joint Operation' but please give this story a review and also give me reviews too for 'Joint Operation'.**


	2. Meet with Rebellion and First Training

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and Star Wars characters**_

* * *

Now, Lena is not in the Milky Way Galaxy to be exact, the place where the planet Earth. She was on Outer Rim Territories, she almost approached Yavin planet.

"So…after 10 years become a Star Wars fan….all of this…was REAL?" Lena seeing the planet Yavin. After then, she spotted a Yavin IV orbiting the Yavin planet.

"That is Yavin IV! Maybe there may still exist rebel headquarters!" Lena started the X-Wing engine and headed to Yavin IV moon.

* * *

 **Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"Ma'am our radars detected that there was a plane heading to our planet." A rebel officer speaking to Mon Mothma.

"What is the type of the plane?"

"Um…let me see…it was an X-Wing Starfighter. Callsign: Red One."

" _Red One? Did that plane was destroyed on Battle of Earth?"_ Mon Mothma remembers that Red One was destroyed by TIE Fighter Imperial on Battle of Earth, but they can't rescue the former pilot of Red One.

"Are the pilot had a close relationship with Empire? Or maybe the pilot was a bounty hunter? And don't forget to tell me the gender of the pilot."

"No, ma'am. The pilot was female, according to his file. She just a civilian on Earth. Maybe she is finding the wreckage of Red One."

"Let she landed her plane."

"Alright, ma'am."

*The radio signal on the X-Wing plane was beeping*

"Oh! Maybe I can contact with this!" Lena answering the radio signal.

"This is Rebel Base to Red One. Do you copy?"

"*Lena start to confused but she could find a way out* Uh…yes. This is Red One to Rebel Base, copy."

"Rebel Base to Red One. You have permission to landing now. Over."

"Roger that. Over." After Lena turning off the radio signal she says:

"*Tracer speak in her heart*Yes! I will meet the Rebellion!"

Tracer starting the X-Wing engine and then she heading to Yavin IV moon.

* * *

 **On Rebel Base…**

"It is possible…how can a regular normal ordinary civilian can fixing the broken X-Wing?" Wedge surprised when he see that the pilot was just an ordinary person.

"Maybe…she was a former pilot? But on Earth, there is no X-Wing or TIE Fighter aircraft like that…" Cassian replies Wedge.

"I didn't know too…let she landing the plane."

* * *

 **Outside Rebel Base…**

"Red One please landing on the Hangar B." The Rebel officer is informing Lena.

"Alright." Lena landed the plane on the Hangar B. After then, Lena out of the X-Wing by using the stairs.

"Good evening sir. Nice to meet you all." Lena greet to all Rebel trooper

"Good evening miss. The chancellor is awaiting your arrival." The Rebel trooper informed by the chancellor to escort the pilot to the control room.

"Alright, sir." Lena followed the rebel trooper.

* * *

 **Control Room, Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

Lena walked over to the Chancellor Mon Mothma.

"Welcome to Rebellion Base, young woman. What brings you here?" Mon Mothma speaks to Lena.

Lena knew she can't lie this time, but what she can do now? She will lie to them to make them trust to her.

"I want to be a Rebel starpilot and Rebel trooper. Just that."

"So…you want to be a Rebel starpilot and Rebel trooper?"

"Of course, ma'am. Become a starpilot and joining rebellion was my dream since childhood."

"Alright then, now go to your X-Wing aircraft and then do your test uh miss…"

"Lena. Lena Oxton."

"Alright, Lena Oxton. Before your test, I will ask you 2 question. Are you have a skill or experience to fly a plane?"

"Yes. I was picked to test the prototype of teleporting fighter called Slipstream."

"Teleporting fighter? Interesting, and my last question is…why did you have a blue thing on your chest? Are you some like a cyborg or what?"

"Oh…this? But…if I explain you, you wouldn't believe me…"

"Just explain that thing. I believe you."

"Well, im…actually, kinda like a ghost…my molecules on my body had been desyncronized from the flow of time…so my friend, Winston made this thing called "Chronal Accelerator" so I still alive until present. May I demonstrate this? I will show you the function of this, and one last thing. Shoot me if you can."

"Sure."

All Rebel trooper are pull out their weapon and then aim to Lena. After being given command, all of them was opened fire towards her but amazingly they surprised because Lena blinking around the room to distract them and dodged their blaster bolt. After then the chancellor gave the order to stop firing to her.

"See? This thing is so fast and I can dodge anything and also my reflections are so fast. Now please someone shoot me in the leg."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, chancellor."

One of the Rebel trooper are shot her leg but Lena do a Recall and then the blaster holes on Lena's foot is gone.

"Wow. Nice technology, Mrs. Lena."

"Thank you, chancellor. Now can I do my test?"

"Of course. Your test to became a X-Wing pilot will be trained with Wedge Antilles."

"Yes, ma'am." Lena leaving the control room and meeting with Wedge Antilles.

* * *

 **Hangar, Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"So…you must be Lena Oxton, right? The newcomer?" Wedge speak to Lena.

"Yes, and you also Wedge Antilles, right? The best starfighter pilot in galaxy?"

"Of course, but I hope someone can beat my record…"

"Well…how about if I can prove to you that I can beat your training records?"

"Well…go on, Tracer. Beat my time score record."

"How did you know my callsign?"

"It's in your jacket." Wedge pointing to Tracer logo on Lena's jacket.

"Alright then." Lena entering her X-Wing starfighter.

Lena turning on the X-Wing engines and then she flies the fighter plane. Her first test is trying to dodge all TIE Fighter, Star Destroyer laser cannon shots, surprisingly she can dodge all of it on 26 seconds beating Wedge score: dodging all laser cannon shots and escape quickly on 28 seconds.

Now for her second test is shot all TIE Fighter who can destroy by her, and surprisingly again was she can destroy 10 TIE Fighter on 10 seconds beating Wedge score: 10 TIE Fighter on 11 seconds.

And for her last test was can fly around the debris, and then this makes Wedge surprised of her: She flies around the debris (with Hologram) and she never hit with the flying debris. After then she landed her X-Wing starfighter.

"Nice test…*clapping hand*you beat my record, Lena Oxton."

"*giggle and little blush*t-thanks…"

"Hey c'mon. Don't be too shy. You are the best pilot on the Rebellion."

"Not really…*blush*"

"Don't worry, I appreciate it. Do not be too humble yourself…" Wedge patted Lena's back.

"If you want to train with blaster or ground team, you can go training with Captain Cassian Andor."

* * *

Lena leaving the X-Wing training place and goes to ground team training place. In the ground team training place, she meets Captain Andor and K-2SO.

"Hi, excuse me. Are your name is Andor?" Lena speaks to a man with his imperial droid.

"Yes, it's me. Captain Cassian Jeron Andor and this is my droid, K-2SO."

"Nice to meet you. Miss, I'm K-2SO a reprogrammed Imperial Droid."

"Nice to meet you too, K-2SO."

"So…why are you come here? I see your X-Wing training was amazing, you beat all Wedge scores." Cassian speaks to Lena.

"Thank you, I come here to join the ground team too."

"Wow, you are a really multi-functional person. Now pick this DH-17 Blaster." Cassian giving Lena a blaster, after then K-2SO showing a hologram of 10 regular Stormtrooper.

"Now, you see those stormtroopers right?" Cassian pointing to the holograms.

"Yes."

"Alright then. You see their blaster?"

Lena nodded her head.

"Good, now listen. Their blaster can kill a person, droid, and creatures such like: Geonosian, Twi'Lek, Gungans, and Wookiee in one shot but if you shoot into their heart or their head. Now try to dodge their blast and then shoot them. Remember more long you survive, more hard your training." Cassian instructs Lena.

"You ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"1…2…3…go! Move, move!"

Lena dodging all blast from all stormtrooper shots, amazingly she can survive for 3 hours 42 minutes from:

 **70 Stormtrooper 50 Sandtrooper (include Sandstorm situation) 50 Snowtrooper (include Blizzard situation) 60 Scout trooper 40 Shadowtrooper 30 Skytrooper 40 Deathtrooper** and the last is **40 Shoretrooper**

And also she kills 332 stormtrooper types:

 **70 Stormtrooper 44 Sandtrooper 48 Snowtrooper**

 **60 Scout trooper 40 Shadowtrooper 30 Skytrooper**

 **40 Deathtrooper**

Total Imperial Stormtrooper holograms used: 340

"Nice test, Lena Oxton. You are the best Rebellion I've ever met." Cassian commends Lena.

"Thanks, love." After Lena said that, a voice through the microphone is heard:

" _Captain Cassian Andor, please meet chancellor on Control Room. I repeat, please meet chancellor on Control Room, and also take the new blood in here too."_ The new blood is meaning to Lena.

"C'mon let's go." Cassian and Lena are heading to Control Room.

* * *

 **Control Room, Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"Hello, chancellor. Why did you call us?" Cassian speaks to Mon Mothma.

"This is about Death Star, about a few minutes ago…General Dravon found this information. Here." Mon Mothma gives Cassian a telegraph.

 _Wobani, 0 BBY_

 _Our spies found an Imperial labor named Jyn Erso. The daughter of Galen Erso, maybe she can give us information about her father and Death Star._

"Did you think what I thinking?"

"Jyn Erso…the daughter of Galen Erso…who also the Death Star scientist…" Cassian nodded his head.

"Rescue her. Captain, and you too Lena Oxton. Now you are the part of Rebellion."

Cassian leaving the Control Room with Lena, and then Cassian preparing his U-Wing with K-2SO, Lena Oxton and Extraction Team Bravo to rescuing Jyn Erso. After 30 minutes preparing, they going to Wobani. Chancellor Mon Mothma and General Draven seeing U-Wing leaving Yavin IV.

* * *

 **Imperial Labor Camp**

 **Wobani, 0 BBY**

 **Mid Rim**

In the scene, you can see the off-road transport vehicle are heading to the Imperial Labor Camp. A few minutes later, the transport is stopped.

"What now?" a Stormtrooper grumbled when he realized the transport vehicle was stopped.

"I don't know…must be another pickup…"

"But we had everybody." After one of two Stormtrooper said that the back door of the transport vehicle was blown by someone and then the two Stormtrooper was shot by Lena.

"Liana! Liana Hallik!"

"Her."

The Extraction Team Bravo is opening the handcuff on Jyn Erso hand but after the handcuff was unlocked, Jyn punches the Extraction Team Bravo and then hit them with a shovel. Jyn tried to escape but she get knocked by K-2SO.

"Congratulations, you have been rescued. Please do not resist." After K-2SO said that, Lena carried Jyn to Cassian's U-Wing. They leaving Wobani and then heading back to Yavin IV.

* * *

 **Hi, guys, it's me! In this crossover story, I just want to tell you something: All Episode of Star Wars was Alternate Universe so…in another chapter, I will make Padme, Qui Gon Jinn and Mace Windu appearances! Please give me reviews for this chapter.**

 _ **Remember this:**_

 _ **Containing Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi spoilers.**_


	3. Rogue One Chapter 1

**Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"You call yourself Liana Hallik, is that correct? Possession of unsanctioned weapons, escape from custody, resisting arrest. Imagine if the Imperial authorities had found out who you really were, Jyn Erso? Daughter of Galen Erso, a known Imperial collaborator in weapons development." General Draven interrogates Jyn Erso.

"What is this?" Jyn interrupted Draven.

"It's a chance for you to make a new start. We think you might be able to help us. This is Captain Cassian Andor and Lieutenant Lena Oxton, Rebel Intelligence." Mothma answered Jyn. After then, Lena interrogates Jyn.

"When was the last time you were in contact with your father? 10 Years? 10 Months? Yesterday?"

"15 years ago." Jyn answered Lena.

"Any idea where he's been all that time?" Cassian speak to Jyn.

"I like to think he's dead. Make all things are easier for my life."

"Easier than what? That he being tool for Imperial war machine?"

"*sighs* When was your last contact with Saw Gerrera? He'd remember you, though. Wouldn't he?"

"It's been a long time. Saw Gerrera saved my life when I was a child. He raised me. But I've no idea where he is. I haven't seen him in many years." Jyn answered Cassian.

"We know how to find him, that's not our problem. What we need is someone who gets us through the door."

"You're all Rebels, aren't you?"

"Yes, but Saw Gerrera's an extremist. He's been fighting on his own. His militancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems."

"What does this have to do with my father?"

"There's an Imperial pilot being helded by Saw Gerrera. He's claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon with the power to destroy entire planets. The pilot says, he was sent by your father.""

"Captain Andor and Lieutenant Oxton's mission is to authenticate the pilot's story and then. If possible, find your father. Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw."

"And if I do it?"

"We'll make sure you go free."

After then Cassian, Jyn, and Lena are heading to Cassian's U-Wing.

"Captain Andor!" Draven calling him.

"I'll be right back." Cassian goes to General Draven.

"Yes, General?"

"Galen Erso is vital to the Empire's weapon program. Forget what you heard in there, there will be no extraction. You find him, you kill him. Understood?"

"Understood, General." After that Cassian heading back to his U-Wing ship.

"You met K-2?"

"Charming."

"Now where we're going love?" Lena ask to Cassian, Jyn, and K-2SO.

"We're going to Jedha. That's a war zone." Jyn replies Lena. In there you can see Lena kept her DH-17 Blaster on her left holster and also she still kept her Pulse Pistol on right holster.

"Let's get going."

Lena Oxton, Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, and K-2SO leaving Yavin IV and heading to Jedha. When they headed to Jedha moon, Jyn dreaming about her memories with a man with White Imperial Officer suit and his father, Galen Erso.

" _Stardust…_ "

After emerging from his father's words. Jyn woke up from her dream.

"We're coming into orbit."

Cassian's U-Wing is arrived on Jedha moon, the U-Wing land on the mountain of rocks.

"What's with the destroyer?"

"It's because of your old friend, Saw Gerrera. He's been attacking the cargo shipments."

"What are they bringing it?"

"Kyber crystal. We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know."

"For what they take those Kyber crystal? For making a lightsaber?"

"No, it's the fuel for the weapon. Who created by her father."

"We need to split up now, K-2 stay in the ship."

"But I can blend in. I'm an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial occupation."

"Alright but, half the people here want to reprogram you or…" Jyn scares K-2SO.

"Or what?"

"Or the other half want to put a hole in your head." Lena continuing Jyn words.

* * *

 **Jedha City**

 **Jedha, NaJedha, 0 BBY**

 **Mid Rim**

The hologram showing Bodhi's profile to make Jedha citizens are finding him and who find him will rewarded 600 credits. When they walk around Jedha City, Jyn spotted a few Imperial regular Stormtrooper.

"May the force of others be with you. May the force of others be with you. Would you trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future?" A monk man spotted Jyn using Kyber crystal necklace. After that, Jyn turn her head and seeing the monk.

"Yes, I'm speaking to you. Come here." That monk waving his hand to Jyn.

"I am Chirrut Imwe."

"How did you know I was wearing a necklace?"

"For that answer you must pay. What do you know of kyber crystal?"

"My father, he said they powered Jedi lightsabers."

"Jyn come on, let's go. We're not here to make friends."

"Who are they?"

"The Guardians of the Whills. Protectors of the Kyber Temple. We have to hurry. This townit's is ready to blow."

Jyn, Cassian, and Lena seeing the Imperial patrols. Lena pulling out her Pulse Pistol.

"This is not the right time, to pull up your gun Lena."

"O-okay." Lena keeping her Pulse Pistol in her right holster.

After Lena kept her Pulse Pistol, she sense a man on the balcony throwing a bomb into the Imperial tank and you know what happens? The bomb explode and then Saw Gerrera's Partisans were fighting with the stormtroopers.

"Hit the tower!" Commander Stormtrooper giving a command to his men.

"Get out of there, Jyn!" Cassian warn Jyn.

"My turn." Lena pulling out her Pulse Pistol with her DH-17 Blaster too and then she start to shots all stormtroopers who was there. Lena shots 3 stormtroopers on their head and 2 stormtroopers on their heart.

"Lena! Come here!" Jyn shouted to Lena. Lena leaves the battlefield and then following Jyn and Cassian. They entering the alley but all stormtroopers are blocking the exit. Because of that, Jyn pulling out her baton.

"You ready, Lena?" Jyn ask Lena.

"I'm ready."

Jyn and Lena out from they hiding place and then Jyn attacks all stormtroopers with her baton and Lena taking the E-11 Blaster from one of the wounded stormtroopers.

"You need to time out!" Lena shot all the remaining stormtroopers.

"Jyn! Take this!" Lena give Jyn the E-11 Blaster, Jyn shot all the remaining stormtroopers and then she shot K-2SO. She shocked because she think that was K-2SO, but…

"Did you know that wasn't me?" K-2SO commenting on Jyn.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

"You did, but I thought it was boring."

When K-2SO talk to Cassian, Lena wears the stormtrooper armor as a disguise.

"You think it's okay if you wear that armor?" K-2SO commenting at Lena.

"Don't worry, love. Just in case if we met those stormtroopers."

And precisely, when they try to escape the city and find Saw Gerrera, they met a few stormtroopers investigate the battle.

"Halt! Stop right there! Where are you taking these prisoners? TK-4112?"

"These are prisoner, Commander?" Lena replies the stormtrooper commander.

"Yes. Where are you taking them?" The stormtrooper ask once again to Lena.

"I'm taking them to imprison them…in prison." Lena replies it again.

"Take them away!" Commander Stormtrooper given a command to his men. A few stormtrooper handcuffed Jyn and Cassian, K-2SO try to resist with those stormtrooper.

"Let them pass in peace! Let them pass in peace. The Force is with me and I am with the force." Chirrut try to distract the stormtroopers.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

But Chirrut didn't listen to them.

"He's blind. Is he deaf? I said: Stop right there!"

Chirrut sense they moves like: They footsteps and clicking the gun.

"Fire!"

Chirrut avoid the stormtroopers blaster and then he fight three stormtroopers with his staff and he made one stormtrooper die. Lena shot the stormtroopers behind Chirrut and surprisingly Chirrut didn't attack her because he know one thing: She disguise as stormtrooper. Chirrut fight with three stormtroopers and he made it because his staff and Lena fight with four stormtroopers using the E-11 Blaster and she shots hitting their head and they chest, precisely on heart. After all stormtroopers die because of they two, another Stormtrooper squadron is appear but they all killed by Baze Malbus, best friend of Chirrut.

"You almost shot me!"

"You're welcome." After Baze replies Chirrut, he shot the wounded stormtrooper on his head. Baze didn't shot Lena because he seeing she fight with Chirrut.

"Clear of hostiles!" K-2SO reaction after all Imperial Stormtroopers dead. But Baze aiming his blaster to him.

"One hostiles!" K-2SO seeing Baze aiming his blaster to him.

"He's with us." Jyn try to trusting them that K-2SO is friendly. Baze lowering his blaster.

"Go back to the ship K-2."

"Yes, Captain." K-2 leaves Jyn, Cassian, Lena, Chirrut, and Baze.

"Is he a Jedi?"

"There are no jedi here anymore."

"Can you get us to Saw Gerrera?" After Jyn said that the Saw Gerrera partisans are walk closely to them and taking them to Saw Gerrera place.

* * *

 **Saw Gerrera Base**

 **Jedha City, NaJedha, 0 BBY**

 **Mid Rim**

Jyn and Lena was taking to Saw Gerrera's room. One of the partisans unlock their handcuff and then pushing them to Saw Gerrera's room.

"Jyn! Is it really you? I can't believe it. Are we not still friends?" Saw greeting Jyn.

"The last time I saw you, you gave me a knife and loaded blaster. You left me behind when I was sixteen and then you dumped me!" Jyn shouted to Saw.

"I was protecting you! Why? Because you were the daughter of an Imperial science officer! People wanted to use you as hostage!...But today, of all days? It's a trap, isn't it?*laughs**Saw holding a oxygen mask and then breath*"

"What? What trap?"

"The pilot! The message. All of it…did they…send you? Did you come here to kill me? That's why you come here with a stormtrooper?" The stormtrooper is mean to Lena.

"The Alliance wants my father. They think he's sent you a message about a weapon. I guess they think by sending me you might actually help them out. And **SHE** not a stormtrooper, she's in disguise." After Jyn said that, Saw quickly understand.

"So what is it that that you want, Jyn?"

"They wanted an introduction they've got it. Im out now."

"You care not about the cause?"

"The cause? Seriously? The Alliance? The rebels? Whatever it is…you're calling yourself these days? All it's ever brought me its pain."

"You can stand to see the Imperial flag reign across the galaxy?...Wait,I have something to show you...come….it means to you too…" Saw pointing at Lena.

Jyn and Lena follow Saw and then he showed up Galen message.

* * *

" _Saw, if you're watching this, then perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance. Perhaps there's a chance to explain myself and, though I don't dare hope for too much, a chance for Jyn, if she's alive, if you can possibly find her to let her know that my love for her has never faded and how desperately I've missed her._ _Jyn, my Stardust, I can't imagine what you think of me. When I was taken, I faced some bitter truths. I was told that, soon enough, Krennic would have you as well._ _As time went by, I knew that you were either dead or so well hidden that he would never find you. I knew if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Krennic realized he no longer needed me to complete the project. So I did the one thing that nobody expected: I lied. I learned to lie._ _I played the part of a beaten man resigned to the sanctuary of his work. I made myself indispensable, and all the while I laid the groundwork of my revenge. We call it the Death Star. There is no better name. And the day is coming soon when it will be unleashed. I've placed a weakness deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful, they'll never find it. But, Jyn. Jyn, if you're listening My beloved, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you only in the moments when I'm strong, because the pain of not having you with me Your mother. Our family. The pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It's just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My Stardust. Saw, the reactor module, that's the key. That's the place I've laid my trap. It's well hidden and unstable, one blast to any part of it will destroy the entire station. You'll need the plans, the structural plans for the Death Star to find the reactor. I know there's a complete engineering archive in the data vault at the Citadel Tower on Scarif. Any pressurized explosion to the reactor module will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station forever…"_ The message is done. Jyn kneel down and the tears are out from her eyes. Lena would not let her cry for granted because of her father, so Lena ask question to Saw.

"Did you know where is Galen Erso last known location?"

"I didn't know. All I got only this message."

"Then…there is one person who knew where is Galen…"

"Who?"

"The pilot. That Imperial pilot. That's the key."

"You were right. Follow me." Saw ordering them to follow him.

"Don't forget! Take the message and send them to Alliance."

"C'mon Jyn. We can't stay longer in here…"

"Alright…*sweeping her tears*alright…alright…" Lena help Jyn to stand up. Saw, Lena, and Jyn are walk through the prison where Bodhi was captured.

"That's the pilot." Saw pointing his hand at Bodhi. Jyn walk closely to him.

"Are you the pilot? The pilot who send message from Galen Erso?"

"I'm a pilot. I brought the message, I'm the pilot."

"Okay, good. Now what is your name?"

"Bodhi. Bodhi Rook."

"I'm Jyn, Jyn Erso."

"So…you are his daughter right?"

"Of course, now I will ask one question to you. Where is my father?"

"Eadu, he is on planet Eadu…under command of his facility." Jyn smiles after she know that her father still alive.

"Alright then, now I need to do one-" Lena stop talking after she heard a big explosion from Jedha City.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what Lena?" Jyn confused when Lena said that.

"Your father weapons building. They just fired it. We need to go now." After Lena says that, she shot the prison door button and then the prison door was opened.

"Prepare yourself! We need to get outta here!" Lena give Baze his blaster, Lena give Chirrut his staff, and the last: Lena give Cassian his rifle blaster.

"K-2! K-2! K-2 where are you?"

"There you are. I'm standing by as you requested. Although there's a problem on the horizon. There is no horizon."

"Locate our position. Bring that ship in here now! Get the pilot Jyn, we need him."

"Let's go." Jyn holding Bodhi's shoulder, Bodhi nodded.

"C'mon Saw! We need you too. The Rebellion need you." Saw nodded too. Lena take one of the kyber crystal on the floor and then keeping it on her pocket.

Jyn, Cassian, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, Saw, and Lena out from the Saw base and then they seeing Cassian's U-Wing landed.

"Come on!" Lena helped Saw to get in the U-Wing.

"Thanks."

"Get us out of here! Punch it!"

"I'm not very optimistic about our role."

"Let's not K."

Cassian's U-Wing is leaving Jedha City.

"I haven't completed my calculation."

"I'll make them for you." Cassian pulling the hyperspace handle. They've have escaped from Jedha moon and heading to Eadu.

* * *

 **Alright guys! This is Chapter 3 for you! In the next chapter there is a difference for you…even in this chapter I make Saw escaped from Destruction of Jedha City, but I will not let Galen Erso still alive because there is something I will tell you…(In another chapter I will reveal who is Jyn Erso real parents (In Alternate Universe))...and sorry for the complete message of Galen Erso because i watch 3x times in Rogue One to write all Galen Erso message.**


	4. Rogue One Chapter 2

**Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin, Yavin IV, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"A coded message from Captain Andor, sir." One of the rebel officer give the message to General Draven

"Weapon confirmed. Jedha destroyed. Galen Erso located on Eadu. Please advise."

"Proceed. Tell him my orders still stand and still keep to the plan. We have to kill Galen Erso while we have a chance."

* * *

 **Imperial Kyber Refenery**

 **Eadu, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"I'm one with the force and the force is with me."

"20 degrees to right and 10 degrees up."

"No! No! No! Lower! Lower! You've got to stay in the canyon, keep it low!"

"There's a 26% chance of failure."

"How much farther?"

"I don't know. I never really come this way, but we're close. I know that."

"Well, now there's a 35% chance of failure."

"Now! Put it down now! If you keep going, you'll be right over the shuttle de-."

"Watch out!" Bodhi pointing at the rocks. But it's too late, the right side of the U-Wing was hitted.

"Hold on tight! We're coming down hard!" Cassian and K-2SO try hard to land the U-Wing and then they successfully landing down the aircraft.

"You all alright? No one injured?"

"We alright. No one injured."

"Saw, you're alright?" Lena checked Saw.

"I—im…o-o-okay…" Saw replied haltingly and then he picks up his oxygen mask and then breathing.

"I'm okay…who's your name, miss?" Saw asked to Lena.

"Lena, Lena Oxton."

"I'm okay, Lena." Saw replied Lena, Lena smiles that she know Saw was alright. But when she turn back she feels Cassian not inside of his U-Wing.

"Where is Captain Andor?"

"He's checking the damage of the U-Wing." Bodhi replies Lena.

Outside the U-Wing, Cassian seeing the damage of his U-Wing. It was totally damaged so badly. After that he entering his U-Wing again.

"Bodhi, where's the lab?"

"It's just over the ridge."

"And that's a shuttle depot straight ahead of us? You are sure of that?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to hope there's still an Imperial ship left to steal. Here's what we doing: Hopefully, the storm keeps up and keeps us hidden down here. Bodhi, you're coming with me. We'll go up the ridge and check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Jyn ask Cassian.

"No, your father's message, we can't risk it. You're the messenger."

"That's ridiculous. We all got the message. Everyone here knows it."

"One blast to reactor module and the whole system goes down."

"Get to work fixing our comms! All I want to do right now is get a handle on what we're up against. So, we're going to go very small and very carefully up the rise and see what's what. Let's get out of here." Cassian leaving the U-Wing with Bodhi.

"Does he look like a killer?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Captain Andor."

"Why do you ask that? What do you mean, does he look like a killer?"

"His weapon was in the sniper configuration."

After K-2SO said that, Jyn immediately decided to rescuing her father on the lab, she opens the U-Wing door and then leaving the wreckage.

"Wait! Wait for me, Jyn!" Lena followed Jyn.

Lena and Jyn seeing the lab was located on the edge of the mountain.

"Follow me, Lena." Jyn walk to the lowest level of the mountain and then she and Lena climb the tower to rescuing Galen Erso.

* * *

 **Imperial Kyber Refenery platform**

 **Eadu, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

Krennic T-4a Shuttle is landing on the platform and then Krennic exiting his T-4a Shuttle with his Death Troopers and then interrogates Galen Erso.

"Excellent news, Galen. The battle station is complete. You must be very proud."

"Proud as I be, Krennic."

"Gather your engineers, I have an announcement."

All of Galen Erso's engineer are coming because Krennic's order.

"Gentlemen. One of you betrayed the Empire. One of you has conspired with a pilot to send messages to Rebellion. And I urge that traitor to step forward. Very well, I'll consider it a group effort, then. Ready!"

"No! Please!"

"Aim…and…"

"No! No!"

"Fire!"

"Stop! Stop! Krennic, stop. It was me. They have nothing to do with it, spare them."

"Fire!" Krennic ordered his Death Troopers to shot all the engineers and then he slap Galen Erso.

"How do I know the weapon is complete? Let me share you some details…Jedha. Saw Gerrera. His band of fanatics. Their Holy City. The last reminder of the Jedi. Gone."

"You'll never win, Krennic."

Krennic, Galen, Imperial officers, and a few stormtroopers hearing the X-Wing sounds are flies nearing the lab.

"Return fire! To your stations. Get our fighters in the air now!"

"Papa!" Jyn shouted from afar with Lena on her side.

One of the X-Wing shot the missile to the lab platform and killing few Imperial officers and stormtroopers. But Galen Erso was wounded.

"Director, we need to evacuate."

Krennic entering his shuttle with his few officers and Death Troopers and then leaving Eadu. Jyn approaching his father who was wounded and Lena was leaving Jyn alone.

"Where…where is it?" Lena walked on the hangar to seeing the remaining TIE Fighter. Luckily, she found one.

"I found ya!" Lena blinking to the TIE Fighter and then she entering the aircraft.

"Wow. For the first time I immediately understood how to fly TIE Fighter."

"There! There! Open fire to that TIE Fighter!" The Commander Stormtrooper ordered his men.

"This time stay down." Lena shots all stormtroopers with her stolen TIE Fighter.

* * *

Meanwhile on SW-0608…

"Come on, let's move! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Uh…there is one problem Cassian."

"What? What is the problem?"

"I didn't see Lena entering this aircraft."

"What?" Cassian look around the aircraft but he only seeing Jyn, Chirrut, Baze, Saw, and Bodhi.

"Where's Lena?" After Cassian said that, he hears the TIE Fighter sound and then the TIE Fighter pilot said:

"This is Lena, Lena Oxton. Don't shoot me. I'm in the TIE Fighter. You will be okay."

"Okay K-2! Let's go!"

"Copy that."

The SW-0608 and TIE Fighter leaving Eadu. Jyn look at her father's lab was exploding.

"Yavin Four! Make sure they know we're coming with a stolen ship and said to them that Lieutenant. Lena Oxton was on the TIE Fighter who stolen by her. Ion thrusters low until we cleared the storm."

"Understood."

* * *

"You lied to me."

"You're in shock."

"You went up there to kill my father."

"You don't know what are you talking about."

"Deny it. You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you went up alone."

"I had every chanced to pull the trigger but did I? Did I?"

"My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!"

"I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed!"

"Orders? When you know they're wrong? You might as well be a stormtrooper."

"What do you know? We don't all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you? Some of us live it."

"I've been in this fight since I was 6 years old. You're not the only one who lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it."

"You can't talk your way around this."

"I don't have to."

* * *

 **Control Room, Great Temple of Massassi.**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"We must scatter the fleet! We have no recourse but to surrender."

"Are we talking about disbanding something that we've worked so hard to create?"

"We can't just give in!"

"We joined an Alliance, not a suicide pact!"

"We've only now managed to gather our forces."

"Gather our forces? General Draven's already blown up an Imperial base!"

"A decision needs to be made."

"If it's war you want, you'll fight alone!"

"If that's the way it's going, why have an Alliance at all?"

"If she's telling the truth, we need to act now!"

"Councilors, please!" Mon Mothma try to calming down all counselors.

"It is simple, the Empire has the means of mass destruction. The Rebellion does not."

"A Death Star, this is nonsense."

"What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?"

"To lure our forces into a final battle. To destroy us once and for all."

"To risk everything, based on what? The testimony of a criminal? The dying words of her father, an Imperial scientist?"

"Don't forget this Imperial Pilot."

"My father gave his life so that we may have a chance to defeat this."

"If the Empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?"

"What chance do we have? The question is 'What choice?'. Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces? You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now!" Jyn tried to give encouragement of the counselors and rebellions.

"Yes!"

"Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha!"

"What is she proposing?"

"Just let she speak!" Saw shouted to the all counselors who debating about Jyn plans to stole the Death Star plans.

"Send your best troopers to Scarif. Send the whole rebel fleet if you have to. We need to capture the Death Star plans if there is any hope of destroying it."

"You're asking us to invade the Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?"

"Rebellions are built on hope."

"There is no hope."

"I'm sorry, Jyn. Without the full support of the council, the odds are too great."

With anger, Jyn leaves the Control Room and then all the counselors and rebellions are leaving the Control Room too.

* * *

 **Hangar, Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"You don't look happy." Baze ask Jyn.

"They prefer to surrender." Jyn replies

"And you?" Baze also ask Chirrut.

"She wants to fight." Chirrut replies.

"So do I. We all do."

"The force is strong."

"I'm not sure four of us is quite enough."

"How many do we need?"

"What are you talking about?" After Jyn said that Baze pointing to the rebel squad walk through Jyn. It was:

 **Cassian Andor**

 **Ezra Bridger**

 **Kanan Jarrus**

 **Hera Syndulla**

 **Sabine Wren**

 **Garazeb Orrelios**

 **Arro Basteren**

 **Yosh Calfor**

 **Eskro Casrich**

 **Farsin Kappehl**

 **Jav Mefran**

 **Ruescott Melshi**

 **Paodok Takat**

 **Serchill Rostok**

 **Taidu Sefla**

 **Stordan Tonc**

 **And a few rebel troopers**

"They were never going to believe you." Cassian speak to Jyn

"I appreciate the support."

"But I do. I believe you. We'd like to volunteer some of us…most of us, we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellions. We're spies. Saboteurs, assassins. Everything I did. I did for the Rebellions."

"I told myself it was for a cause that I believed in. A cause that was worth it. Without that, we're lost. I couldn't face myself if I gave up now. None of us could."

"It won't be comfortable. It'll be a bit cramped, but we'll all fit. We could go."

"Okay, gear up. Grab anything that's not nailed down. Go!Go!Go!"

"Jyn." K-2SO talked to Jyn.

"I'll be there for you, Cassian said I had to."

After that all team who was in there are walk heading to the stolen SW-0608 but not for Lena. She using Imperial TIE Fighter pilot uniform.

"You didn't join us, Lena?" Jyn asked Lena.

"Sorry, love. I will using my stolen TIE Fighter. I will used it to fight them, if you give us the order to attack, I will do it."

"But are you can fly a TIE Fighter?"

"Of course, it's easy."

"Well then. May the force be with you, Lena." Jyn giving encouragement to Lena, Lena smiles and then she go to her stolen TIE Fighter.

"Alright, love. Let's get this thing started!"

In SW-0608…

"May the force be with us."

On the cockpit…

"Cargo shuttle, read back, please. What's going on out there?"

"That ship's off limits. No one is suppose to be on board until farther instructions."

Bodhi answering the call.

"Yes, yes we are. Affirmative."

"That's an impounded Imperial ship! What's your callsign pilot?"

"It-it's um…"

"Say something. Come on."

"Rogue…Rogue One."

"Rogue One? There is no Rogue One."

"Well, there is now."

"Rogue One, pulling away."

"Pulling away."

The Rogue One leaves the Yavin IV. In the background you can see in the sky showing the Yavin planet and the SW-0608 "Rogue One" and Lena's TIE Fighter leaves Yavin IV.

 _"My new battle begins. Just like another day."_ Lena talked to herself and then she push the hyperspace button, together with the SW-0608 "Rogue One".

 **Oh my god! Now Lena Oxton, Rogue One squad, and Ghost squad are in to begin stole the Death Star plans and Battle on Scarif! Please give me a reviews!**


	5. Rogue One Chapter 3

**Great Temple of Massassi**

 **Yavin IV, Yavin, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Despite what the others say. War is inevitable."

"Yes, I agree. I must return to Alderaan to inform my people that there will be no peace. We will need every advantage."

"Your friend, the _Jedi_."

"He served me well during the Clone Wars….I will send for him."

"You'll need someone you can trust."

"I would trust _her_ with my life."

* * *

 **Imperial Security Complex**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Okay, we're coming in. There's a planetwide defensive shield with a single main entry gate."

"Assuming, the Empire hasn't logged it as overdue."

"And if they have?"

"Then, they shut the gate and we're all annihilated in the cold, dark vacuum on space."

"Not me, I can survive in space."

"How about me, love? What am I must to do?" Lena speak to the SW-0608 crew.

"You need to say you are from Eadu, escorting this cargo ship. Understood?" Bodhi replies Lena.

"Understood."

"Okay, here it goes.*take a breath*"

"Cargo shuttle SW-0608 requesting a landing pad."

"*bzzzz* Cargo shuttle SW-0608, you're not listed on arrival schedule."

"Acknowledged, Gate Control. We were rerouted from Eadu Flight Station."

"And how about you? TIE/ln Fighter?"

"I was assigned to escort the SW-0608 from Eadu Flight Station to Scarif."

"Transmitting the clearance code now."

"Transmitting."

A few seconds later…

"Cargo shuttle SW-0608? TIE/ln Fighter? You are cleared for entry."

"Yes!"

"Impressive."

"I'll tell the others."

"Okay."

"SW-0608 clear for landing pad 9. Acknowledge, please."

"SW-0608 proceeding to LP9 as instructed."

"TIE/ln Fighter. Assigned for patrolling around the island. Acknowledge, please."

"TIE/ln Fighter proceeding to patrol as instructed."

"Good luck, Lena."

"May the force be with you all too." Lena leaves the SW-0608 and patrolling around the island.

"The main building down there *Cassian pointing Bodhi to the tower* what is it?"

"That's the Citadel Tower. They keep all the Imperial structure archives in there. If the plans are anywhere they'll be there."

"The dish at the top? What's it for?"

"I guess it takes a lot of signals to send those data files out."

Cassian tells to the squad that they were landing and then Bodhi lands the plane on the LP9.

"Alright, The Death Star plans are down there. Cassian, Kay-Tu, and I will find them."

"Melshi, Pao, Baze, Chirrut, Hera, Kanan. You'll take the main squad. Move east and get wide of the ship. Once you get to the best spot, light the place up. Make ten men feel like a hundred."

"Alright (alright, alright)."

"What should I do?"

"Keep the engine running. You're the only way out of here. Ezra, Sabine and Garrazeb, protect him."

"Yes, Captain." Ezra replied Cassian.

"And get those troopers away from us."

" _Cargo Shuttle SW-0608, be prepared to receive inspection team."_

"Ready?" Jyn nod to Cassian.

After then a one imperial officer, one imperial security, and two stormtroopers are entering the SW-0608.

"Hello."

"Hey, you're probably looking for a manifest…"

"That would be helpful."

"It's just down there."

The imperial officer, imperial security, and two stormtroopers are checking the low level of the cargo shuttle SW-0608.

* * *

 **Scarif Shield Gate**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Director Krennic, we are entering the Scarif shield gate. Admiral Thrawn has been informed of your arrival."

* * *

 **Landing Pad 9**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Good luck, little sister." Baze giving encouragement to Jyn.

"Lena, did all troopers, TIE Fighters, and AT-AT are knowing our presence?"

" _No, Captain Andor. They didn't know your presence. So…all clear._ "

"Thank you."

"Go! Go! Now you're clear!"

"All right let's go."

"Come on move,move,move!"

Chirrut, Baze, Hera, Kanan, and all rebel trooper of Rogue One squad are through the palm trees to planting a bomb. Bodhi, Ezra, Garazeb, Sabine, and remaining of Rogue One rebel trooper are still on the cargo shuttle SW-0806.

Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO are entering the vehicle transport to Citadel Tower.

"I've got a bad feeling about—"

"Kay!"

"Quiet!"

"What?"

From the Citadel Tower control room, Grand Admiral Thrawn seeing Director Orson Krennic T-4a shuttle is landing.

"We need a map."

"Well, I'm sure there's one just lying about."

"You know what you have to do."

" _*sound signal* H-hel-hello? Cassian? Cassian?_ "

"What happen Lena?"

" _Director Krennic ship is coming. I think he knows the Death Star plans will be stolen with us. But don't worry he doesn't know about our presence._ "

"Well…then. Thank you for the information, Lena. We will do faster as we can."

" _Alright then, out._ " Lena has finished informing Cassian.

On the shore…

"One per pad. Pick your spot. We want to draw them out. I'll call the timing. Go!"

" _Hey did you hear the rumors?_ "

" _Yeah, the T-15's have been marked obsolete._ "

" _Oh boy, it's about time for that._ "

Chirrut out from his hide and then knock down three stormtroopers with his staff. Baze knocking down two stormtroopers with his MWC-35c repeating cannon and using stun gun while the rebel pathfinder are planting the bomb.

* * *

 **Control Room Citadel Tower**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Director Krennic, what brings you to Scarif?" Thrawn asks Krennic.

"Galen Erso, I want every dispatch, every transmission he has ever sent called up for inspection."

"Yes, Director. At your service."

* * *

 **Citadel Tower**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Our optimal route to the data vault places only 89 stormtroopers in our path. We will make it no more than 33% of the way before we are killed." K-2SO get the data from one of the imperial droid just like him.

"*turning on walkie talkie* Hera, talk to me."

"The bomb has been planted. Standing by."

"Light it up."

Hera pushing the button and then all bomb blows up and killed 63 stormtroopers. From the Control Room, Krennic and Thrawn seeing the explosion.

"Are we blind?" Krennic shouted to the imperial officers.

"Deploy the garrison! MOVE!" Thrawn shouted to the imperial officers.

When Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO are moving to data vault room they see 6 stormtroopers and 4 shoretroopers are walking in front of them.

* * *

 **Death Star, 0 BBY**

"Sir? Scarif base, they're reporting a rebel incursion." The imperial officer is speaking to Grand Moff Tarkin.

"I want to speak to Director Krennic."

"He's there, sir. On Scarif."

"The original plans for this station are kept there, are they not?"

"They are."

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace and inform Lord Vader."

* * *

 **Data Vault Room**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Can I help you?

"That won't be necessary." K-2SO punched a imperial officer.

"Well now how to open this door."

"Let me check it." K-2SO scanning…

"Use your hand."

Cassian use his left hand but not working. And for the second time, Jyn using her left hand but not working. Now they trying together to push the button but still not working.

"This is not working, Kay!"

"Right hand."

Cassian and Jyn push together the button with right hand and it was opened.

* * *

 **Imperial Security Complex Shield**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Sir, those are rebel ships!"

"Get Admiral Gorin, immediately!"

"This is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance."

"This is Gold Leader, standing by." Jon Vander replies Admiral Raddus.

"This is Red Leader, standing by." Garven Dreis replies Admiral Raddus.

"This is Blue Leader, standing by." Antoc Merrick replies Admiral Raddus.

"Red and Gold squadron, attack formations. Defend the fleet. Blue squadron, get to the surface."

" _Hello? Hello?_ "

"Hello. Who is this?"

" _This is Lieutenant Lena Oxton of Rebel Alliance. Tell to Blue squadron to activate friend and enemy track. Because I fly one of the TIE Fighter._ "

"Copy that. I will warn the Blue squadron."

" _For all Blue squadron, activate your friend and enemy track._ "

"Why?"

" _Lieutenant Oxton has on the surface, she flying a TIE Fighter._ "

"But how do we know that was her?"

" _That's why you need to activate the friend and enemy track._ "

"Alright Admiral. All Blue squadron activate your friend and enemy track."

"Roger (roger, roger)"

* * *

 **Data Vault Room**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"Rebel fleet has arrived." K-2SO warn Jyn and Cassian.

"What?"

"There's fighting on the beach, they've locked down the base, they've closed the shield gate."

"What does that mean? We're trapped?"

"We could transmit the plans to the rebel fleet. We'd have to get a signal out to tell them it's coming. It's the size of the data files. That's the problem. They'll never get through. Someone has to take that shield gate down."

"Bodhi, can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Landing Pad 9**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Hello, I'm here. We're standing by. They've started fighting, the base is on lockdown."

" _I know, listen to me! The rebel fleet is up there. You've got to tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans._ "

"Wait, I can't. I'm not hooked into the comm tower. We're not tied in.."

" _It's the only way we're getting out of here!_ _Find a way! Cover our backs._ "

In the shores. Baze, Chirrut ,Pao, Melshi, Kanan, Hera ,and another rebel troopers are fighting with the AT-AT. When they find a place to hide, Baze changing weapon from his heavy repeating cannon to rocket launcher. He shot and hits the AT-AT but it's not enough for AT-AT to get shot by rocket launcher. When they retreat, Baze seeing the Blue squadron is taking down the AT-AT.

"What're you doing?"

"They closed the shield gate, we're stuck here but the rebel fleet is pulling in. We just have to get a signal strong enough to get through to them and let them know we're trapped down here. For that we have to connect to the communication tower but you have to get on the radio and then find the master switch, get them to activate the connection between us and comm tower, okay?"

The rebel trooper was nodded

"Then go!"

Later on the shores.

" _Melshi, Melshi come in! Are you there?_ _Bodhi will send a signal from here. He's patching us in. But you guys have to open up a line for the tower._ "

"How? Please advice!"

" _There's a master switch to the base of the comm tower._ "

"Master switch, describe. What are we looking for?"

While Melshi and Stordan are communicating each other, on the sky. Lena was destroyed 3 AT-AT, 6 AT-ST, and 30 TIE Fighter with her own stolen fighter.

"That's what you get if you mess with Rebellion!"

In that day, Lena was forgotten about Overwatch…Slipstream…her friends…her girlfriend…and her planet…Because she was so happy to joining the Rebellion to restore the republic.

" _I will not lose, I am not a Slipstream Pilot again…I am REBELLION pilot._ "

* * *

 **Data Vault Room**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Hyperspace tracking…Navigational system…"

"Two screens down. Structural Engineering open that one!"

"Project code names: Stellarsphere…Mark Omega…Pax Aurora…War-Mantle…Cluster-Prism…Black-Saber…*gasp*"

"What?"

"Stardust. That's it."

"How do you know that?"

"I know because it's me."

"Kay, We need the file for Stardust!"

"Stardust." K-2SO push the button for signal transmission for 'Stardust' file. The signal transmission is beeping to the 'Stardust' file.

"That's it!"

"Kay."

"Climb, climb. You can still send the plans to the fleet. If they open the shield gate, you can broadcast from the tower! Locking the bolt door now."

"Kay, Kay!"

"Goodbye." K-2SO sacrifice himself and then he was destroyed. Now, Cassian must accepted that his beloved droid, K-2SO was destroyed.

 _Well…for him._

* * *

 **Landing Pad 9**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

" _Bodhi? Are you there?_ "

"I can't get to the shuttle. I can't plug in!"

" _You have to! They have to hit that gate. If the shield's open, we can send the plans!_ "

Bodhi runs to the SW-0608 and then plugging in.

* * *

 **Scarif Shores**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

Chirrut seeing Melshi and rebel troopers dead bodies. The remaining of main squad only: Chirrut, Baze, Kanan, and Hera. Because the main switch is only a few meters.

Lena sense the hearing of hopeless and sacrifice of her team. She realized that Baze, Chirrut, Kanan, and Hera can't lift up the lever of master switch because too many troopers.

She quickly goes to the place and then when Chirrut has done lifting up the lever she shot all Deathtroopers with the cannon laser. She shot all 10 of 10 Deathtroopers.

Baze, Chirrut, Kanan, and Hera survived.

Lena smiled when she seeing all of her friend was survived but she get shotted by one of the TIE Fighters.

" _Take that, traitor._ " Said by one of the TIE Fighter pilots after shot Lena's TIE Fighter.

Lena's TIE Fighter crashed on the Citadel Tower, after the fighter crashed down Lena quickly getting out from the TIE Fighter wreckage.

"Oh my god…is that K-2?" Lena seeing K-2 body was get shot by the stormtrooper blaster.

"Don't worry, K-2. I will brought you to the ship." Lena carries K-2 to the SW-0608.

* * *

 **Landing Pad 9**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"This is Rogue One, calling any Alliance ships that can hear me!"

But no responses from Bodhi's call.

"Is there anyone up there? This is Rogue One! Come in, over!"

" _This is Admiral Raddus, Rogue One, we hear you._ "

"*laughs cheerful* We have the plans! They found the Death Star plans. They have to transmit them from the communications tower! You have to take down the shield gate. It's the only way to going to get them through."

" _Standby, Rogue One, we're on it._ "

"This is for you, Galen."

All rebel troopers outside the SW-0608 are death because get shot by troopers. After that, one of the shoretroopers are throwing the grenade inside the SW-0608.

"Watch out!"

Garazeb picks up the shoretrooper grenade and then throwing back to them again.

" _Damn._ " That was the last word from one of the shoretroopers. The grenade was explode and then kill all troopers who was outside the shuttle.

"Thank you." Bodhi thanks to Garazeb for saving the shuttle.

"You're welcome."

"Come on! We're almost there!" Kanan shout to Hera who was injured after get shot by stormtrooper on her right leg.

"There they are!" Ezra seeing Kanan, Hera, Baze, and Chirrut has arrived on the SW-0608.

"Come in! Come in!"

They seeing a girl out from the door and carries K-2SO.

"That's Lena!"

Lena runs to the SW-0608 and then she laying down K-2 on the floor.

"What happens to him?"

"He get shot by stormtroopers. But don't worry…Cassian will fix him."

"By the way…talk about Cassian…where is he? And where's Jyn?"

* * *

 **Communication Tower of Citadel.**

 **Scarif, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

Jyn climbed up the stairs to reach the top of Communication Tower. She seeing the TIE Interceptor and X-Wings are fighting on the sky but she didn't care about that. She put the Death Star plans and then she pulling up the lever to sending it to Alliance ship.

" _Reset antenna alignment. Reset antenna alignment._ "

She goes to the antenna controls to straighten it right to the shield gate. She pulled up the lever, the antenna has online and ready to transmit the Death Star plans but one of the TIE Interceptor shot the bridge and make the bridge tilting. When Jyn walk back to sending the Death Star plans, he meet her father's boss. Director Orson Callan Krennic.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I'm Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen and Lyra. You've lost."

"Oh, I have, have i?"

"My father's revenge. He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I've just told the entire galaxy how to light it."

"The shield is up, your signal will never reach the rebel base. All your ships in here will be destroyed. I lose nothing but time. YOU on the other hand die with the Rebellion." When Krennic said that he get shot by Cassian from back. After that Jyn pulling up the lever and then she successfully sending the Death Star plans.

When Jyn seing Krennic's wounded body, she wants to kill him after what he did to his father but Cassian grab Jyn and said:

"Hey, leave it. Leave it. That's it…that's it…Let's go."

On the Alliance mothership…

" _Transmission received._ "

"Admiral, we have the plans!"

"She did it."

Jyn and Cassian entering the elevator and then goes to the beach to get picked up by them shuttle, SW-0608. When they arrived on the beach they seeing the T-4a Shuttle leaving the Citadel Tower. Inside of the T-4a shuttle it was:

 **A few Deathtrooper**

 **A few Imperial officers**

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn**

And **Director Orson Krennic**

Jyn didn't know that Krennic escaped the Scarif. They heared the Death Star has fired on Scarif and surprisingly after they seeing the Death Star superlaser has fired, Jyn and Cassian see the SW-0608 are landing in front of them.

"C'mon! Get in!" Lena stretch out his hand to Cassian and then she pulled up Jyn. Cassian and Jyn has survived.

"Bodhi, get us out of here!"

"Alright."

The SW-0608 has out of the Scarif. Cassian see K-2 body has so many holes because get shot by blaster.

"Don't worry, Kay. I will fix you up."

* * *

Rogue One Squad:

 **Lieutenant Lena Oxton** (survived)

 **Captain Cassian Andor** (survived)

 **Sergeant Jyn Erso** (survived)

 **Commander Kanan Jarrus** (survived)

 **Ezra Bridger** (survived)

 **Sabine Wren** (survived)

 **Chirrut Imwe** (survived)

 **Baze Malbus** (survived)

 **Garazeb Orrelios** (survived)

 **Hera Syndulla** (survived)

 **Bodhi Rook** (survived)

 **Ruescott Melshi** (K.I.A)

 **Paodok Takat** (K.I.A)

 **Arro Basteren** (K.I.A)

 **Yosh Calfor** (K.I.A)

 **Eskro Casrich** (K.I.A)

 **Farsin Kappehl** (K.I.A)

 **Jav Mefran** (K.I.A)

 **Serchill Rostok** (K.I.A)

 **Taidu Sefla** (K.I.A)

 **Stordan Tonc** (K.I.A)

 **Unidentified 56 Rebel Troopers** (K.I.A)

* * *

On the Alliance mothership…

"Hurry!"

"It's done! Let's go!"

The rebel trooper is opening the door but the door was stuck and can't opened.

"It's stuck! Hey, help!" The rebel trooper commander is begging to asking them to open the door. But when they heared a strange sound on their back which is none other than Darth Vader. Vader pulling up his lightsaber and then he start to kill the rebel troopers.

"Open fire!"

The rebel troopers tries to kill Darth Vader with their DH-17 Blaster, but he can deflect the blaster using his red lightsaber and then force choking, swinging his lightsaber, using force push to kill the rebel troopers.

"Here. Here! Take it!" The commander giving it to him and then he runs and then pulling up the lever and let Tantive IV not connected to the mothership.

"Bodhi, follow that Tantive IV."

"Alright." Bodhi flies the SW-0806 and followed the Tantive IV.

"Make sure you secure the airlock and prepare the escape pods."

And then Captain Antilles talk to a person with white clothes.

"Your Highness. The transmission we received. What is it they've sent to us?"

"Hope." The person on white clothes it was Princess Leia Organa.

And then the Tantive IV leaving Scarif using hyperspace.

"Are we need to follow them?" Bodhi ask to all survivor of Rogue One Squad. All of them nod to him.

"Alright then…here it comes."

SW-0608 'Rogue One' leaving Scarif and followed the Tantive IV.

 **Alright! Rogue One chapter is finished! Next: A New Hope.**

 **Now I want to ask you: Are you want to use dialog version or just like this? (No dialog). Please take your choice! And also give me reviews!**


	6. A New Hope Chapter 1

**RED ONE: LENA OXTON**

 **A STAR WARS CROSSOVER STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER: A NEW HOPE**

 _It is a periode of civil war._

 _Rebel spaceships, striking_

 _from a hidden base, have won_

 _their first victory against_

 _the evil Galactic Empire_

 _During the battle on Scarif,_

 _Rogue One managed to steal_

 _secret plans to the Empire's_

 _ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR_

 _, an armored space station with_

 _enough power to destroy an_

 _entire planet._

 _Pursued by the Empire's_

 _sinister agents, Princess_

 _Leia races home aboard her_

 _starship, custodian of the_

 _stolen plans that can save her_

 _people and restore_

 _freedom to the galaxy..._

Over the desert planet Tatooine, Leia's Tantive IV and Rogue One's SW-0608 are fighting against the _Devastator_ Star Destroyer to sending the Death Star plans to Alderaan and then the _Devastator_ shot a laser cannon to the SW-0608.

"We're hit! We're hit! Hang on! Our shuttle going crash down to Tatooine!" Bodhi informed his friends. The SW-0608 was destroyed and then falling down to Tatooine.

 **Tantive IV**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"[Alarm]"

"Did you hear that? They shut down the main reactor. Well be destroyed for sure!"

"[Beep Whistle Beep] [Whistle Beep Beep]"

C3PO sense that the Tantive IV was stopped and then all Rebel trooper are running to the main door.

"We're doomed. There'll be no escape for the princess this time."

"[Clanking]"

"What's that?"

Tantive IV was intercepted by _Devastator_ Star Destroyer. All Rebel trooper are steady to shoot who was entering the main door. The door blows up and then the stormtroopers entering Tantive IV and shot all Rebel troopers. When the stormtroopers and rebel troopers are fighting each other, C3PO and R2D2 walk crossed from a room to another room.

When all stormtroopers checking his friend's dead body, Darth Vader entering the Tantive IV.

"R2-D2, where are you?"

Princess Leia put the Death Star plans on R2-D2

"[Beep Blip Blip]"

"At last! Where have you been? They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, smashed into who knows that!"

R2D2 are heading to the escaping pod and C3PO following him. After all Rebel troopers was surrendered, Darth Vader interrogates Captain Antilles.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions! This is a consular ship…we're on a diplomatic mission!"

"If this is a consular ship. Where is the ambassador?" Darth Vader choke Captain Antilles until he dead.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!"

The stormtroopers are checking the ship every place to find something that suspicious. Then, they seeing Princess Leia try to hiding from them.

"There's one. Set for stun."

Leia out from his hideout and shot the stormtroopers and she kill one of them, she try to escaped but get stunned by the stormtrooper. Near the escape pod, R2D2 open the door and entering the escape pod.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there…"

When C3PO still talk to R2D2, the laser from the E-11 Blaster of stormtroopers are shot to R2D2 and C3PO. C3PO entering the escape pod.

"I'm going to regret this."

The escape pod are leaving the Tantive IV. Princess Leia was taken to Darth Vader.

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies with the call sign 'Rogue One' from Scarif."

"I don't know what are you talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

 **Dune Sea**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"How did we get into this mess? We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life."

"[Blip Whistle]"

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. What a desolate place this is!"

R2D2 walk separate away, C3PO thinks that R2D2 have found the settlements.

"Where do you think you're going? Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky and do you think there are settlements over there?"

"[Beep Blip]"

"Don't get technical with me and what mission? What are you talking about?"

"[Beep Beep]"

"I've just about had enough of you. Go that way. You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile. And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it."

"[Beep Whistle Blip Beep Blip]"

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way."

C3PO leaves R2D2 alone. R2D2 walk alone through the desert valley canyon on Tatooine, he feel scared and worried because he walk without his friend, C3PO. When R2D2 walk near the small cave, a creature appear in front of him and shooting at R2D2.

"WAAAAAAOOOOOO!" R2D2 scream. Then he going on low power system, and then the Jawas brought him to the sand crawler. Inside the sand crawler C3PO seeing R2D2.

"R2?"

"[Blip Blip]"

"R2D2, it is you! It is you!"

"[Whistle Whistle]" R2D2 happy to seeing his best friend, C3PO. (Oh and you can see on the background, the Puppet from FNAF is hanging on the walls of Jawas sand crawler)

On the Dune Sea at noon. The Sandtroopers are investigating the wreckage of escape pod from Tantive IV.

"Commander. Ozone. The tracks go off in this direction."

Inside the sand crawler near the Moisture Farm of Owen Lars. The sand crawler stop in front of the house of Owen Lars.

"We've stopped. Wake up! Wake up!" C3PO waking up R2D2.

"[Beep Blip Beep Blip]"

C3PO and R2D2 see the exit door of Sand Crawler was open.

"We're doomed."

"[Speaking Jawa Trade Talk Languange]"

"Do you think they'll melt us down?"

"[Beep Blip]"

One of the Jawa was aiming the ion blaster to C3PO and R2D2

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"[Speaking Jawa Trade Talk Languange]"

The Jawas are carrying C3PO and R2D2 outside the Sand Crawler. One of the Jawa speak to Owen Lars and his adopted son who was his nephew, Luke Skywalker.

"All right, fine. Let's go."

"Luke! Luke!"

When Beru call Luke, he come and meet his aunt.

"Luke. Tell uncle if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him."

The Jawa offering the C3PO unit to Owen.

"I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol."

"Protocol? Why, It's my primary function, sir. I am well-versed in all the customs-"

"I have no need for a protocol droid."

"Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been reprogrammed-"

"What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators and can speak Bocce."

"Vaporators? Sir ,my firstjob was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators and I can speak Bocce. It's like a second language to me-"

"Yeah, all right. Shut up. I'll take this one."

"Luke! Take these two droids over to the garage, will you?"

"But I was going to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters."

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it."

"All right. Come on."

"[Whining]"

"And the red one. Come on."

"[Beep Beep]"

"Well, come on, red. Let's go."

"[Beep Whistle]" The red colour of R2-unit was broken.

"Uncle Owen!"

"Yeah?"

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look."

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?"

"[Bleep Bleep Bleep]"

"Uncle Owen, what about that one?"

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one."

The Jawa are carrying the broken red R2 unit and then R2D2 walk heading to Luke and C3PO.

"[Beep Blip]"

"OK, let's go. Now, don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity."

"[Whistle]"

 **Lars moisture farm**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination."

"Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here."

"Is there anything I might to do help?"

"No. Not unless you can alter time or speed up the harvest."

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. As a matter of fact. I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

"I see, sir."

"You can call me, Luke."

"Oh…and I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. This is my counterpart…R2-D2."

"Hello." Luke greets R2-D2.

"[Beep beep blip]" R2-D2 greets Luke.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the rebellion and all."

"You know the rebellion against the Empire? And how much you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think."

"Well, my little friend…you got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a Starcruiser or—" After Luke cleaning R2-D2, the hologram message is appear.

" _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

"What's this?"

"'What is What'? He asked you a question. What is that?"

" _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._ "

"[Beep blip blip]"

"He says it's nothing, sir, marely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

"Who is she? She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe."

"[Beep blip Beep]"

"He says that he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a residents of this parts."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi."

"I beg your pardons, sir. But do you know what he's talking about?"

"I don't know any Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. Sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the whole thing."

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

"Oh, yeah. Well...I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off. O. K... There you go. Wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back. Play back the entire message."

""What message"? The one you've just been playing!"

"Luke! Luke!"

"All right, I'll be there right there, Aunt Beru! Here. See what you can do with him. I'll be right back." Luke leaves C3PO and R2D2, Luke goes to the dining table and eat his lunch with his Uncle and Aunt.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Mm-mm."

"I wonder if he's related to Ben."

"That wizard's just a crazy old man. Tomorrow, I want you to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it."

"Your only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. And only one more season, you can go to the academy next year."

"Yeah, that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left." Luke leaves the dining table and go outside. 

"Luke's not just a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Luke goes outside of his Uncle house and he seeing the two sunset on Tatooine.

[Now Playing: Binary Sunset – John Williams]

 **Jundland Wastes**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories.**

"Well, loves. We still got the emergency supplies…and luckily it was 11 emergency supplies box. It was enough for us."

"Well then, now eat your food and then sleep. Tomorrow, we need to explore more areas on this planet."

"Alright, Captain."

All the remaining Rogue One squad eating their food and then sleep inside the SW-0608. (If you see from the outside, the SW-0608 has extremely broken because laser cannon from Star Destroyer and has lost 2 wings)

"Good night all."

"Good night (Good night, good night, good night)"

Lena and Sabine sleep on the cockpit of SW-0608. Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, Ezra, Kanan, Garazeb, and Hera are sleeping on the SW-0608 seats.

 **Well…A New Hope chapter has released! Next: A New Hope Chapter 2! Sorry if I spoiling too much, because I has warned you all on the Prologue:**

 _ **(Warning alert! Containing Rogue One: A Star Wars Story until Return of the Jedi spoiler)**_


	7. BREAKING NEWS!

**Well, my readers. Did you all just watch Rogue One: A Star Wars Story HISHE on Youtube? I think the HISHE animations was almost same just like my Rogue One chapters. But in my positive thinking, they inspired by me.**


	8. A New Hope Chapter 2

**Jundland Wastes**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Look it, there's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead. It might be our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator!"

From the top of the cliff the Tusken Raiders seeing Luke's speeder are coming at full speed.

"[Speaking Tusken Languange]"

"Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"[Beep Beep Beep]"

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish."

"[Beep]"

"And don't talk about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!"

"No. It's all right, but I think we'd better go."

"[Whistle Whistle]"

"What's wrong with him now?"

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

"Sandpeople, or worse."

"Come on. Let's go have a look. Come on!"

Luke using his binocular to checking there is sandpeople or no one sandpeople.

"Well, there are two banthas down there, but I don't see any…Wait a second. *seeing Tusken Raider near the Banthas* They're Sandpeople, all right. I can see one of them now."

When Luke see 1 Tusken Raider and 2 Banthas, a creature appear in front of him, it was Sandpeople.

"[Groans, Rage]" The Sandpeople try to knock down Luke with the staff, but Luke easily can avoid it.

A few minutes later, from the small cave. R2D2 seeing Luke was dropped by the Tusken Raider on the ground and then they start to stealing stuff on Luke's speeder.

* * *

 **Wreckage of SW-0608, Dune Sea**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"You hear that?" Lena heared the Tusken Raider scream and she informed her friends.

"Hear what?"

"That sound!" When Lena said that, they hearing the Tusken Raider scream too.

"Yeah, you right! Let's check it out!"

"You all stay here!" While Lena, Jyn, Ezra, Chirrut, Baze, and Cassian are checking up what's happen. They seeing the Tusken Raiders stealing stuff on a speeder and see a boy lying down on the ground.

"Oh no, that boy is on trouble!"

Before one of them start to talking with Lena, they see a big creature like Jawa are howled to scare those Sandpeople (or Tusken Raider). The creature is touching the boy with his hand and a few seconds later…the creature opening his hood and then…

"Hello, there."

"[Beep Blip]"

"Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid."

"[Beep Blip Blip]"

"And you, you in there. Come here."

"What should we do?"

"I think he's friendly."

"Alright then, here we goes."

Lena, Jyn, Cassian, Baze, Chirrut, and Ezra are leaves their hiding spot and walk heading to the old man, boy, and a little droid (Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and R2D2)

"Oh. Don't worry. He'll be all right."

Luke rub his forehead after get hitted by Sandpeople.

"Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

"*see Obi Wan* Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you."

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly."

"[Beep Beep]"

"Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"This little droid."

"[Beep Beep]" Luke pointing his hand at R2D2 while Obi Wan, Lena, Jyn, Cassian, Baze, Chirrut, and Ezra are see R2D2 beeping.

"I think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He claims to be the property of an Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes."

"Obi Wan. Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead. Not yet."

"You know him?"

"Well, of course I know him. He's me."

"[Beep Beep]"

"A _Jedi_!" Chirrut reacted when Obi Wan reveals himself as a Jedi.

"I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born."

"Well, then the droid does belong to you."

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting."

"[Growling]"

"I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled, but they'll soon be back."

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi's home**

 **Jundland Wastes, Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"He didn't hold with your father's ideals.*pour a blue milk for 8 cups* Want a drink?" Obi-Wan offering the blue milk to Rogue One's squad.

"Of course,*take one cup* thank you Master Kenobi." Lena thanked to Obi-Wan, he nodded to her.

"Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes. I was once a Jedi knight, the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me,…" Obi-Wan taking a stuff on his chest box.

"What is it?"

"It's your father's _lightsaber_. This is the weapon of Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.*Luke turning on his father's lightsaber*Made by kyber crystals. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire."

Luke turning off his lightsaber.

"How did my father die?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now, the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surround us, penetrate us, it binds the galaxy together."

"[Beep Blip Blip Beep]"

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from."

"I saw part of a message he was…"

"I seem to have found it."

" _General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret than I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack, and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delievered to him on Alderaan. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._ " And then the message has finished.

"Luke."

"Yes?"

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? No, I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home. It's late. Im in for it at it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help."

And then Jyn speak in her heart.

" _His parents was also killed by the Imperial...just like me..._ " Jyn remembering that her parents was killed by the Imperial.

* * *

 **Death Star**

"And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."

* * *

A few hours later on Tatooine...

 **Mos Eisley Cantina**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

 **Luke's X-34** = Luke, Lena, Obi-Wan, Jyn, Cassian, R2D2, C3PO

 **Luke stolen V-35 Courier** (from his Uncle house)= Ezra, Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi, Ezra, Sabine, and K-2SO.

Arrived first on Mos Eisley Cantina= Kanan, Hera, and Garazeb.

"I can't abide those Jawas. Disgusting creatures!"

"Go on, go on."

"I can't understand how we got by those troopers."

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."

"Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"Most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here, only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything. Come along, R2."

[Now Playing: John Williams – Cantina Band]

Luke grab the bartender's shoulder.

"I'll have one of those."

"Alright." The bartender gives Luke a cup of Blue milk.

"Thank you."

"[Speaking Alien Languange]" On first Luke didn't care to Ponda Baba, and then Evazan tell to Luke:

"He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't like you, either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems."

"I'll be careful."

"You'll be dead!"

"This little one's not worth the effort."

"Come, let me get you something."

"Aah!" Evazan pulling his blaster to shot Obi-Wan, Lena, Cassian, and Jyn. To protect themselves, Obi-Wan cutting Evazan right hand and Cassian shot his waist left side.

"*crying in pain*"

[The music continue again]

"I'm all right." Obi-Wan pulled up Luke to stand up.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship might suit us."

[Now Playing: John Williams – Cantina Band 2]

Obi-Wan, Luke, Lena, Jyn, and Cassian take a seat in front of a _smuggler pilot_ with Chewbacca.

"I'm Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship? Y'all never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should we have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers…myself, the boy, this two young woman, a captain, another 8 people, 3 droids, and…no questions asked."

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra. 30.000, all in advance."

"30.000? We can buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid, you?"

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen—"

"We can pay you 12.000 now plus 40.000 when we reach Alderaan."

"And I would add 8.000 too." Lena add the fare too for that pilot.

"Sixty, huh? O.K. You guys got yourselves a ship. The ship on Docking Bay 94."

"94."

Obi-Wan, Luke, Lena, Jyn, and Cassian leaves the Cantina, tells his friends to go to Docking Bay 94, sells Luke's speeders, and heading to Docking Bay 94.

"60.000! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship, get it ready."

When Han Solo walk heading to Docking Bay 94, a bounty hunter aimed his DL-44 Blaster to Han's head."

" _Going Somewhere, Solo?_ "

* * *

 **Death Star**

Darth Vader talk to Tarkin, and beside him it was Grand Admiral Thrawn and Director Krennic.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It'll be sometime before we can extract any information for her."

"All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Do you think what I thinking, Admiral?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, this is the time we demonstrated the full power of this station who made by Krennic. I agree with your opinion, Tarkin."

"Good, now set your course for Alderaan. Perhaps she would respond to this alternative form of persuasion."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **Mos Eisley**

 **Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

"Lock the door, R2."

A few Sandtrooper is checking one by one house for inspection.

"The door's locked. Move on to the next."

"I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all this trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault."

"But if you following Master Luke to the Cantina you will be arrested by those Sandtrooper."

"Oh, just shut up!" C3PO shouted to K2SO.

* * *

 **Docking Bay 94**

 **Mos Eisley, Tatooine, 0 BBY**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

" _Solo! Come out of there, Solo!"_

"Right here, Jabba. I've been waitin' for you."

" _Have you now *laugh a little*_ "

"You didn't think I was gonna run, did you?"

" _Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Why you haven't paid me…"_

A camera switched to Greedo's corpse on Mos Eisley Cantina.

" _and why did you fry poor Greedo?_ "

"Look, Jabba, next time you want to talk with me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of these twerps."

" _Han, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me…dropped their cargo at the first sign…of an Imperial starship? It's not a good business._ "

"Look, Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes…*stepped on Jabba's tail*You think I had a choice? But I got a nice, luxury charter. I'll pay ya back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time."

" _Han, my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 25—_ "

"Twenty, Jabba. Don't push it."

" _Okay, 20%. But if you fail me again…I'll put a price on your head so big…you won't be able to go near a civilized system._ "

"Jabba…you're a wonderful human being."

Outside the Docking Bay…

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."

The Ghost Squad, Rogue One Squad, Obi-Wan, Luke, R2D2, and C3PO entering Docking Bay 94. Luke see the Millennium Falcon.

"What a piece of junk!"

"Hey watch your mouth, kid. She'll make .5 past light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get outta here." When Han said that, The Ghost Squad entering the Millennium Falcon, and then Rogue One Squad (except Cassian) entering the Millennium Falcon with Luke, Obi-Wan, R2D2, C3PO.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" 7 Sandtroopers try to destroy the Millennium Falcon and this is the result.

 **2 Stormtroopers killed by Han Solo with his DL-44 Heavy Blaster**

 **3 Stormtroopers killed by Cassian Andor with his A280-CFE**

 **2 Stormtroopers killed by Chewbacca using Falcon's laser cannon**

"Get in! Get in!" Han warns Cassian to get into the Falcon. Han closing the Falcon's door.

"Chewie, get us out of here!"

Millennium Falcon leaves Tatooine.

"[Grrr]"

"Looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold' em off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed. Stay sharp, Chewie. There's two more comin' in. They're gonna try and cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

2 Star Destroyer chase Millennium Falcon over Tatooine.

"Here's where the fun begins."

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer."

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?"

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy! Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

"What's that flashing?"

"We're losing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to light speed."

"Hey! Is it safe if I sit on cargo storage room?"

"It is safe! Because I didn't bring cargo or goods! Just a passenger, so now look for a comfortable place to sit! We gonna jump to light speed."

While Luke, Obi-Wan, R2D2, C3PO, K-2SO, Jyn, and Cassian sit on the bench (which later was used by Chewbacca, R2D2, C3PO, and K-2SO to playing _Dejarik_ ). Lena with Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, Ezra, Kanan, Hera, and Garazeb sit on the cargo storage room.

"Here it come, Chewie."

"[Grrr]"

Han push the hyperspace button and then they heading to Alderaan systems.

 **Well…now A New Hope Chapter 2 has released! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic…but don't worry! I gonna make a chapter who was created by me! Rogue One, A New Hope, Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi chapters was on the film.**


End file.
